Growing Love
by NBBforever
Summary: The first time he lay his eyes on her, he fell in love with her. Even if she was holding a damp cloth to his nose after he'd been hit in the face with a fastball. Her brown hair framed her face perfectly. But her could let his friends know, or he'd get teased. But he loved her, and it only grew.
1. Chapter 1

**i do not own the Naked Brothers Band **

**in this story, it's just a normal fun story with all the songs but no band yet**

* * *

><p>A nine year old Nat wolff, David Levi, thomas Batuello, and Joshua Kaye were on the sidelines preparing for their first baseball game.<p>

"who's here to watch you?" Nat asked Josh.

"my mom and my stepsister." He said.

"will we finally meet this horrible stepsister of yours?" David asked.

"maybe." They played two innings.

alex was sitting on the sidelines playing with his orange ball. A girl walked over and sat next to him.

"hi." She said.

"hi. Your pretty do you have a boyfriend?" Alex asked.

"no. What's your name?" She asked.

"im alex. Are you new here?" Alex asked.

"is it obvious?" She asked.

"im six. I don't know what obvious means." Alex said.

"im Rosalina. What brings you here alex?" She asked.

"I came to watch my older brother play ball." Alex said. He pointed to Nat as he he stubbled and the ball hit him straight in the face.

"oh my god!" Rosalina screamed. He fell into the dirt.

"where's your mom and dad?" She asked.

"my mom is dead and my dad is at work. My super hot babysitter is in the bathroom." Alex said. A coach carried Nat over to alex and lay him down.

his head lay in rosalina's lap. Alex passed her his bookbag. "He gets hurt a lot." Alex said. Rosalina opened the bag and took out a wet cloth.

"jesse!" alex yelled. Rosalina dabbed the cloth around his face.

"he's getting a huge bruise." Rosalina said.

he scrunched his nose and opened his eyes. "Hi." He stuttered out.

"hi. I'm Rosalina and I'm guessing your Alex's brother." Rosalina said, stroking his hair.

"im Nat." He said. Jesse ran over.

"what happened alex?" She asked frantic.

"Nat got hit in the face with a ball." Alex said. "That's Rosalina. She's a pretty girl and she's taking care of Nat."

rosalina looked at jesse and smiled. "What brings you here?" Jesse asked,

"I'm watching my stepbrother, Joshua." Rosalina said.

"Josh?" Nat and alex asked.

"you know him?" Rosalina asked.

"hes one of my best friends." Nat said.

"he said he had a horrible, ugly, and evil stepsister." Alex said.

"but your not." Nat said.

"you need to stop talking. You gonna make your bruise worse." Rosalina said to Nat.

rosalina's stepmom walked over.

"hey josh's mom." Alex said.

"Rosalina, what are you doing?" She asked.

"putting what I learned to use. This boy has a bruise the size of a pineapple." Roslaina said.

"im right here." Nat said.

"your gonna make it worse." Rosalina said.

"well, be home by dinner." She said, walking away.

"how's Nat?" Alex asked.

"his nose is dark purple, his eyes are watery, and he has cuts all over his face." Rosalina said.

"Did someone beat him up?" Mr. Wolff asked.

"if a baseball is someone then yes." Alex said.

"thank you for your help Rosalina." Mr. Wolff said.

"you know what they say: we didn't put you in care taking classing for nothing." Rosalina said.

Mr wolff left the apartment and five mintues later it began pouring. all the children were sitting on the couch watching Spongebob. A huge thunder cracked, causing Rosalina to let out a high pitched scream and run into the bathroom.

Nat and alex ran to the locked bathroom door and knocked.

"Rosie?" Nat asked.

"no ones ever called me Rosie before." Rosalina said, opening the door a crack.

"does the thunder scare you?" Nat asked.

"terrify." Rosalina said. Abother thuNader roared through the apartment. Rosalina jumped and backed away. Nat and alex followed her in.

"well then why do you hide in the bathroom?" Alex asked.

"the bathroom's the most private place ever." Rosalina said.

"come here." Nat said. They walked over to the grand piano. The power went out. Rosalina whined and put her head on Nat's shoulder.

"if there was a place to hide, I'd go. If there was a place to hide I'd go. If there was place to hide I'd go, but no. Your , there, where ever I , there, where ever I may go for 200, 25 thousand miles away." Nat sang, playing the piano.

he stopped. "I haven't finished it, but I thought that it might help." Nat said.

"do you write more?" Roslaina asked.

"I can make something up." Nat said. He began playing.

"I'm sorry, girl

if it makes you feel any better

id go to the ends of the world

to be your man again

cause I really need you, you, you you

monday Tuesday Wednesday Thursday Friday Saturday Sunday

everyday every hour every mintue every second

i really need you, you you you" Nat sang As he played the final chord.

"you made that up?" Rosalina asked.

nat nodded and started writing in a notebook.

"it's amazing." Rosalina siad as another thunder roared through, causing her to jump closer to Nat.

"Rosalina, your dad is here." Alex said coming inm followed by rosalina's dad.

"dad!" Rosalina said running to him and giving him a hug.

"nice to meet you sir. You must be Josh's step dad." Nat said walking to him.

"yes and you are?" He asked, shaking Nat's hand.

"I'm Nathaniel. But my mom gave me a nickname which I use more, it's Nat. And that's my brother, alexander, but nicknamed alex." Nat said.

"have been treating my daughter with respect?" He asked.

"they're super nice." Roslaina said.

"what happened to you nose?" Mr. Tai asked.

"a baseball hit me in the face but Rosie was helping me." Nat said.

"rosie?" Mr. Tai asked.

"he calls me Rosie." Rosalina said.

"maybe you can come the next time Josh comes?" Nat said.

"can I?" Rosalina asked.

"sure. See you next time." Mr. Tai said.

"bye bye Rosie." Alex screamed from, who knows where.

"Alex! where are you?" Nat called as Rosalina left.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Josh, David, thomas and Rosalina came over.

"hey Nat, how's your face?" Thomas asked.

"better." Nat said.

"you guys, we bought cake mix and jesse said we can bake a cake!" alex screamed, running in with the groceries he went to buy with jesse.

"awesome." Josh said.

"hey rosie, I fixed up the song and it sounds much better." Nat said.

"you wrote her song?" Josh asked.

"it was during the storm and it sounded great yesterday." Rosalina said.

"come here." Nat said. They all walked over to the piano.

nat played the intro and began singing.

_If there was a place to hide, I'd go  
>If there was a place to hide, I'd go, but no<br>If there was a place to hide, I'd go  
>If there was a place to hide, I'd go, but no<br>You're  
>There<br>Where ever i may land  
>you're there<br>Where ever i may fall_  
><em>225,000 mies away<br>I can feel you as close as an inch  
>If there was a place to hide, I'd go<br>If there was a place to hide, I'd go, but no  
>If there was a place to hide, I'd go<br>If there was a place to hide, I'd go, but no  
>I<br>Can't  
>Get you out of my mind<br>Can't  
>Make<em>  
><em>You stop coming to mind<br>Why  
>Are you still in my head<br>Why, why, why, why, why, why  
>If there was a place to hide, I'd go<br>If there was a place to hide, I'd go, but no  
>If there was a place to hide, I'd go home<br>If there was a place to hide, I'd go, but no  
>If there was a place to hide, I'd go home<br>If there was a place to hide, I'd go, but no  
>If there was a place to hide, I'd go home<br>If there was a place to hide, I'd go, but no  
>But no, but no<em>

"What about the other one?" Alex asked.

"you wrote two songs for her?" Thomas asked.

"man, Nat is hitting it with the ladies." David said.

"we're just friends. and I wanted to do something nice for her since she took care of my nose." Nat said.

"it's what she learned to do in Connticut." Josh said.

"okay, here's the other one." Nat said. He played a different intro and started singing.

_im sorry girl if it makes you feel any better_

_I'd go to the ends of the world_

_to be your man again_

_i won't give you trouble 'cause_

_i really need you you you you_

_if I had one wish_

_itd be me and you_

_together Together together_

_you can make me cry_

_bur you won't make me give up_

_try try try_

_but please don't do cause I love you_

_and I need you, oh baby_

_monday Tuesday wednesda_y _Thursday Friday Saturday sunday_

_I think about you every hour_

_every minutes every second_

_I think that's love_

_I think that's love_

"you do love her." Thomas said.

"ew. Nat loves a girl." David said.

"we're gonna call you guys natalina cause your in love." Josh said.

"i do not love her. It's just a song." Nat said.

"if this is getting to them they should see the other song." Alex said.

"Alex, can you shut up?" Nat asked.

"nope. It's my job as little brother to ruin your life." Alex said.

"oh my gosh guys, it's just a song." Nat said.

"Nat and Rosalina sitting in a tree." Josh sang.

"Josh likes sandy checks." Rosalina blurted out.

"I do not? Josh said.

"yes you do. You have her pillow and her poster and every night you give her kiss."Rosalina said.

"ew." David and thomas said in unison.

"doesn't feel so nice now do is?" Rosalina asked.

"your mean." Josh said.

"your the one who pushed me down the stairs after I used you comb on a doll." Rosalina said.

"You pushed her down the stairs?" Alex asked.

"you pushed her down the stairs?" David asked.

"you pushed her down the stairs?" Nat asked.

"who pushed who down the stairs?" Mr wolff asked coming in.

"daddy!" alex chanted.

"Josh pushed me down the arises and said I fell so he didn't get in trouble." Rosalina said.

"Nat loves Rosalina." Josh said.

"I Do not! it was just a song!" Nat yelled and ran into his room.

"look what you did _Joshua_." Rosalina said.

"you know what Rosalina, your the reason your mom and dad got divorced. You were being a stubborn brat and you mom couldn't take it any more. I bet your dad couldn't either and that's why he dumped you on me and my mom." Josh yelled.

"all I wanted to do was make a cake." Alex mumbled.

"make your cake! you can make it, but your gonna make it with out me cause I'm leaving and I'm never coming back." Rosalina yelled and ran out.

"I'm sorry about what happened." Nat saif to Rosalina when he found her.

"it's not your fault. It's just, ever since I moved a few days ago, it's been really hard to make new friends and get adjusted. You and alex were the first people to talk to me and it just made me feel important." Rosalina said.

"you are important. But you don't have to be important to Josh, or to the president, your important to me." Nat said.

"thanks. Your a really great friend." Rosalina said, giving him a hug.

"I think you should go to the hospital cause your nose might be broken." She said.

"I think so too." Nat said. "My dad and jesse told your dad everything that you said, and your dad's gonna take care of Josh." Nat said.

"come on." They walked to the hospital.

"your nose is definitely broken. Where's your parents?" A nurse asked.

"home." Rosalina said.

"well, can you go call?" she asked. Nat and Rosalina got off the bed and walked to the phone.

"hey dad...We're at the hospital... My nose is broken... Can you come?... See you soon." Nat said and hung up. They walked back to the room and sat on the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Your probably wondering when the band is going to happen. The band will happen when alex is eleven.**

* * *

><p>Rosalina's dad divorced josh's mom and she sent him to France.<p>

"Nat, do you love Rosalina?" Alex asked his older brother from the bottom bunk.

"shes really beautiful and nice and she actually cares about me." Nat said.

"i that's love." Alex said.

"me too little dude." Nat said, as he drifted into a deep sleep.

"how long has he been asleep?" Rosalina asked.

"since nine last night." Alex said.

"we should wake him up." Rosalina said.

"why?" Alex asked.

"cause he's been sleeping and it's almost two in the afternoon." Rosalina said.

"you do it." Alex said. Rosalina climbed the ladder and sprang onto Nat's bed.

"I think he's dead." Rosalina said. She lay next to him and pushed him over.

"no. His hearts still beating." She called. She got on his knees and pushed him off the bed. She peered over the railing.

"wake up sleep head." She said to him. He moaned and walked to the bathroom what time is it?" He asked.

"ten to two." Rosalina said.

"Rosalina said she got permission from dad and her dad to take us anywhere." Alex said.

"you guys are going to show me around." Rosalina said.

"I can't wait. Now leave me alone. I'm tired, and my side hurts." Nat called from the shower.

"this Alex's favorite park. It takes half an hour to get him to leave." Nat said.

alex ran to the sand box and Nat and Rosalina lay in the grass.

"Can you sing the other song?" Rosalina asked.

"Later." Nat said.

"okay." Rosalina said sadly.


	4. Chapter 4

It was near the end of summer, and Nat still hadn't sang Rosalina the song. She was getting frustrated.

alex and Nat had a crazy idea: to start a band. They let alex pick the name.

nat asked all his friends and they all said yes, but when rehearsal came, thomas and David dropped out because the didn't want to play with a girl.

Alex called him friend's older brother and he decided to join.

so now, they were in Chicago getting ready for their first gig as the Naked Brothers Band, where they would be playing a song for a 'random rosalina' as Nat claims.

of course, thomas and David went beiphind their backs and stole one of Nat's ideas for a name, the gold boulders, and made their own band.

they had played before the Naked Brothers Band and got booed off the stage. Nat and rosalina were watching them clean the stage.

"Nat, is the rosalina in the song really your never ending love?" Rosalina asked. She knew she was only eleven and he was nine, but she really liked him. Not like her criush on other boys. She didn't care about those.

"i-I wrote it for you." Nat said. With out thinking she gave him a nervous kiss on the cheek to thank him and quickly turned to hide her blushing.

she could her Nat making movements behind her and she quietly turned around to find nat silently celebrating. She gave her hug.

"you just made me the happiest man alive." He whispered in her ear. She hugged him back.

"are you blushing as crazy as me?" She asked.

"more." He said.

"Maybe we can be together when your older." Rosalina said.

"as long as I know that you like me back, I'm good." Nat said.

they went onto the stage and preformed 'hard core wrestlers' and 'Rosalina'.

3 years later...

"Hey Nat, did you go to the doctor today?" A fourteen year old Rosalina asked.

"yes and you lied. Those shots hurt bad." Nat said over the phone.

"don't be such a baby." Rosalina commented.

"fine. Meet me at that abandoned park in five mintues." Nat said and shut off his phone.

Rosalina put her phone down and put on her sneakers. She grabbed her keys and her bag and walked to the old baseball park where she first met Nat.

nat was sitting in the grass when she arrived.

"hey." She said.

"some one looks sporty and it's not me." He said, getting up and giving her a hug. He rolled up his sleeve showing her his bandage.

"you don't exactly have to have it its just better." Rosalina said.

"do I care?" Nat asked.

"I guess." They walked to a French restaurant down the street and changed into their fancy clothes.

everyday he was with her, he didn't love her any less. He loved her with all his heart, and it only grew.


End file.
